


Creatures that live forever

by Kano448



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kano448/pseuds/Kano448
Summary: No matter how happy and care-free they all seem,they all hide something from eachother.(Characters in chapter titles)(More will be added in each chapter!)





	1. England's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make sort of a series of one shots of the nations perspective on their life or past.  
> Each 1 chapter is dedicated to 1 nation.  
> I still don't now how many will I do!  
> I have a feeling this will be OOC but let's continue!
> 
> Tell me what do you think!

For as long as he can remember, he was taught a few things.

 

He was The Great Britain, and he need to behave to keep this title.

Showing any weakness could cause a fall of everyting he ever knew. Relying on someone was a weakness, getting too close to other nations was a weakness, _love_ was a weakness.

And he _couldn't_ be weak.

 

He was also, a personification, a personification that was given a name Artur Kirkland. Someone who served no purpose other than to be a show off in front of others.

 

When he was a young child, he sneaked away from the castle and wend to the nearest village, the only reason was curiousity. He never met anyone his age before, he was surrounded by adults and his big brothers, in the village he met a group of children, playing and laughing together. Just as he was about to walk up to them, his brother Scotland appeared out of nowhere, picking him up despite his protests.

He remembers his brothers words to this day.

 

„We are _nations_..”

He began, as they approached the forest.

„..We are not needed, wanted..”

There was something strange in his voice.

„..nor loved.”

He never saw Scotland like this before. He sounded like he was fighting to spit those words out.

He took them to his heart.

 

But few years later, he met France, and as much as he never wanted to admit it,

France was his best friend,

probably an only friend..

 

and as much as he _really_ , _really_ doesn't want to admit,

he probably still is...

 

* * *

 

So he grew up, to what he is today.

„The black sheep of europe”, but who cares about stupid insults like this?

He became a personification of the whole England itself. He grew up more powerful than all his brothers, he was known by everyone around the globe.

He was an adult, proud nation with the age of 1100 and an adult so-

 _two_ , two sons.-

 

_acually... four.._

 

No, they were colonies, _colonies_.

Because sons meant family, family meant love, love meant weakness and weakness ment death.

 

So, what was this feeling in his chest? …

 

He realized it was guilt, _guilt for not being a father like he was expected to. Guilt for pushing them away, for driving America, Canada, Australia and New Zeland away, leaving them to eachother._

But if had not do that, if they became a close family, that would surely end bad, right?

If he hadn't listen to his bosses from centuries ago, if he showed kindness, companionship, _love_ , he would have surely been dead by now, right?

 

Why is he thinking about this? He is comepletly self-sufficient, he doesn't need a close family to live.

 

 

He cannot admit anything to himself.

He's so old, yet still dwelling about it.

 

 


	2. Lithuania's feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lithuania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like no one reads fanfics in hetalia fandom -,-?

Lithuania felt stuck.

 

He felt controlled, even though there was no one.

Why?

 

He couldn't let go of the past. He had no one to distract him from the past. All he had was Latvia, his somehow-brother. Estonia wasn't family. The next closest to family people he had were The Slavic, their really distant cousins, but they didn't feel like family, he didn't belong to them.

 

He was an Eastern European, that meant his Eastern-european Spirit that everyone was always laughing at would help him get throught everything, right?

He didn't feel it.

He so badly wished he did.

 

When he was a child, he had friends. His nation friends. Their names were Prussia, Poland and Hungary. There was also Poland's little, cute cousin Belarus, who he even had a bit of a crush on.

But, that was long ago, it didn't matter now. He married Poland, only to later end the marrige with him loosing half of his land to his ~~ex-friend~~ 'husband'. Hungary married Prussia's younger brother, but somehow managed to keep a good portion of land after that marrige (of course) fell apart, good for her I guess.

Then came the wars, the separation, the occupation and partioning, and it seemed like it all circled around the four of them. The cursed four, huh?

 

And now, he is forgotten, pushed around, treated like someone less important than everyone else. He should have never expected 'equality'.

He hates Russia's unprovoked aggression, Poland's unlogicall snobiness, Prussia's bitchy attitude and Hungary's need to act 'western'.

He was still remotely young, 800 wasn't that old for a nation. The future awaits.

He wishes he had as much acceptance as his people do.

 


End file.
